danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Ito
General Information ☯'Personality' WIP ☯'Appearance' Sasuke Ito is a large bodied White Wolf Tengu with small wolf ears and tail in peak physical condition. Weapons and Notable Possessions Sasuke carries a Scimitar and a satchel which holds single use scrolls, potions, and other items for spell casting. ☯Unnamed Sword (non-Canon) A sword forged by a Tsuchigumo named Tinker, it is said to be able to cut through anything. Although when it collides with similar weapons or invulnerable objects like "The Answerer," nothing is cut and reality warps from the impact between the two items. ☯Black Crystal (Non-Canon) A black colored crystal which youkai can absorb, sustaining themselves in place of human negative emotions. The potency in a pint's measurement of the substance is described as providing more than the amount of terror that a human can produce in an instant. However, it is addicting and can only be consumed in small doses if the consumer does not wish to undergo harmful side-effects including various weakenings or alterations to the body or mind, or even phantom release. Animals from the underground aside, creatures that would be immune to the negative side effects of the crystal seem to be unable to consume the product. Backstory Sasuke Ito was born to two White Wolf Tengu that made thread and thread based items. Despite being the eldest son, Sasuke's lack of interest in the family business, combined with his younger sister's lack of combative ability, caused him to undergo a normal White Wolf upbringing to be a part of Youkai Mountain's Defense Corps. Sasuke's focus was sorcery. Although he has used steroids on occasion in conjunction with exercising to maximize his athletic abilities despite his poor swordsmanship. Sasuke also increased his magical potency further by spending an amount of time training in Makai. 'Story (Retconned/Non-Canon)' Sasuke Ito studied forbidden magics whenever possible; among these was a mind reading spell, this earned him the friendship of more than one satori prior to the species going underground due to his ability to trust them, allegedly this included the Komeiji sisters. During his time in Makai, Sasuke met the goddess Shinki. Here, he bargained for the power over Fate, in return, he would aid Shinki in various... things. It wasn't until after the deal was made that he discovered that his power over Fate was horridly limited and would probably take centuries of training to get it to be the level of useful. At a later point, the would be an increase in spirit traffic and a weakening of the Hakurei Barrier. It was during these evens that a Vengeful Spirit escaped attempted to wreck havoc on Gensokyo. Although it was defeated before Gensokyo itself was in any danger, it claimed the life of a Surudoi Me, a powerful and annoyingly arrogant Tengu Sasuke had to deal with. Being outside of Youkai Mountain and thus not being subject to its rules, Sasuke used mind magic to steal knowledge from Me's dying body, though this was probably was more harmful than helpful. During the Vampire Incident, Sasuke attempted to infiltrate the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Poor judgement resulted in him being too injured and tired to resume his duties and he fled, earning himself the title "the Coward." Post establishment of the Spell-card rules, Sasuke came across a magician who figured out a means of creating a compound which could sustain youkai as a substitute for human negative emotions called the Black Crystal. After bartering with the magician to obtain an sample of the compound, Sasuke began working to figure out how to recreate the substance and eventually figured out a means of mass producing it. Eventually, Sasuke was affected by the compound, making him unnaturally powerful, and made him subject to suspicion to the other Tengu on Youkai Mountain. Sasuke made a deal with several Kappa, in return for some of the finished product, they would build the machines needed to mass produce the substance. As the Kappa made for poor guards, Strings hired several Tengu whom he believed he could trust. Akio, a Mountain Priest Tengu, was among them. ☯'Two Opposing Stars (Non Canon)' Strings was first mentioned in a journal written by the Mountain Priest Tengu Akio. Strings had been described as the mastermind behind the creation and distribution of the Black Crystals which Akio believed were the key to saving youkai. However, through a White Wolf named Sasuke Ito, Strings expressed that he had no desire to save anyone with the Black Crystals, even if that was their function. However, it was revealed that he authorized giving the Black Crystals to a cancer ridden Keine Kamishirasawa for free in hopes to cure her of her terminal condition. While his name was never stated, Strings had appeared before a Ship Phantom in an unstable part of Gensokyo called the Frozen Wastes. ☯'Black Strings of Fate (Non Canon)' A White Wolf Tengu who looked like the late Sasuke Ito was spotted in Mayohiga and did battle with several Yukumo Shikigami after getting his hands on a magical key that they were protecting. After being captured by Mai, a Shikgami from another clan, he introduced himself as Strings. However, he was completely unaware of the incident of "Two Opposing Stars" which happened years prior as well as any incident which occurred since. Mai decided to present the key to her mistress, Meimei Teshaneko, to determine what was to be done about it and Strings. During his days at their mansion, Strings befriended (or tried to?) the devils and revealed to one of them his real name. Relationships (Non-Canon) [[Mai|☯'Mai']] WIP [[Meimei Teshaneko|☯'Meimei Teshaneko']] WIP [[Moemi|☯'Moemi']] WIP Abilities As a Tengu, Sasuke has both the standard youkai abilities described in canon as well as the abilities Tengu have. ☯Non-Canon Fate - Sasuke's similar to that of Remilia Scarlet's, with the biggest difference being that Sasuke's is so small in comparison that Remilia could undo an hour's worth of Sasuke's work with the flick of a wrist. Spell Cards WIP Weaknesses WIP Trivia * WIP Category:Characters Category:Males